Confessions in the night
by Mela1984
Summary: 15 years is a long time to keep a secret, turns out it was never a secret, but more a hidden truths
1. It was my first time

**1 - It was my first time**

"We never talked about it you know.." Weevil looked up and found Veronica there, all of a sudden. "What? And why are you here, I thought you left!" He said. "I did, but always come back, sometimes it takes me a while, sometimes not!" She said. "However, every time...except for when you came for the reunion you come to accuse me of something, so what is it this time?" He asked and to his surprise she sat down next to him, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Nothing...well, we need to talk...finally!" She said and he was a bit interested. "Fine. I came there because I wouldn't let no one kill you, I would think you know that!" He said. "To the cabin? Yes, I guess I know that now!" She said. "Was that not what you wanted to talk about?" He asked. "No.. but I guess a thank you is in order… way too late, but thank you..I would have been dead, both me and dad...so thank you!" She said. "Three times saying thank you? You must really mean it!" "Of course I do, but I guess I wasn't surprise you came, but I should have been!" She said. "Not really, I got your back, I always did… do!" He corrected himself. "But if that wasn't it, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. "You know it was my first time.. my real first time!" She said and Weevil had to think, and he had to think back a very long time, 14 years. "You told me!" He said. "Why would you come now, why after all these years?" He asked. "Because we never spoke about it… I never spoke of it, not to anyone...and nor did you! You were mad at me, you actually hated me, so you could have told people, they would have believed you!" She said. "I didn't hate you. I was disappointed, actually...no.. let's be honest, I was heartbroken!"

_14 years earlier_

"_Busy?" Veronica asked. "What the hell are you doing here, get the fuck out of here before anyone sees you!" Weevil said. "Why? Scared to be seen with me?" She asked. "Me? No… but you are really not safe around here! And to be fair, I really don't think you should be around me. I lost by best friend, and your boyfriend…" "Ex boyfriend!" Veronica said, cutting him off. "I have a question… " She said. "I am sure you do!" He said. "And I had a really long day, so can you please just answer me! I only want honesty, I don't care about anything else!" She said. "Fine. Ask it!" "Did you order it? Did you order your boys to shoot at Logans car when we were in it?" She asked and could see his eyes. "You didn't know, did you? You had no idea that bikes ran past his car, we were in it and then his backwindow got shot out! Either you ordered it or you didn't know, from you face I'd say the latter one!" She said. "That would be correct!" He said and she nodded. "Thanks for your honest!" She said. "Still think he didn't do it?" He asked. "I know he didn't do it, you may not know it yet...but I know!" She said and was about to go. "Wait!" Weevil said and she turned around. "It's gonna be hell back at school!" He said. "Yes, I know." She came up close to him and he took a chance, he kissed her! She kissed him back and he put his hands around her, he then let his hands wander up under her jacket and her top underneath, she pulled away. "I have a confession!" She said. "Now?" He asked. "Yes, now is actually the right time!" She said and put her lips close to his ear. "I haven't done this… at least not when I remember it!" He looked up. "Those juicy rumours you heard, all untrue… unless you have heard anything from a certain party that I don't remember!" He let go of her. "Yeah.. that's what I thought would happen!" She said. "I have no idea what to do now V, no idea… up to you!" He said. "In that case.. I am not doing it out here, but in there… ? In there I am ready!" She said. _


	2. You left, you made your choice

**2 - You left, you made your choice**

"I know! And I am sorry!" Veronica said, still sitting there next to him. "You left, you made your choice… I have no idea why you come here and feel you need to talk about it now!" He said. "I was in love… next day was my birthday and then Duncan came back to me. My life went back to what I thought I wanted… and you tore into that! The day of the bus crash!" She said. "Can you blame me?" He asked. "No… but that's when I understood, I understood it meant more to you than I thought it would!" She said. "Yet… it got me nowhere, did it?" He stated. "Not until now!" She said. "Right.. now when none of them are left and I am sorry for the fucking unsensitivity in that, but it's true isn't it?" He said and was prepared for her to stand up and leave, but she didn't. "Guess I deserved that! But both yes or no! Duncan is long gone and I am over him. I married Logan, I loved him… but we were different. He changed, but I didn't… and I am not sure I ever would have!" She said. "What do you want from me?" He asked. "I want you to talk! I saw you there, at the funeral and I saw your face that night in the cabin! And I remembered your anger after I got back with Duncan and the very same look when I got back with Logan all those times! The only time I didn't see it was when I got together with Piz… I thought you were over it, but you weren't...were you? Just like you weren't over it at the reunion or any of the other times after that?" She asked. "I wanted you to be happy… and that Piz guy.. he was good for you!" He admitted. "But not right… good and right isn't the same!"

_13 years ago_

"_Um..Veronica?" Piz said and she turned around. "Weevil!" She said. "Yeah, heard you were leaving, figured it was the right thing to say goodbye...and thanks!" He said. "Well, you can't really get anything done when a ...tape like that is around..and with the amount of enemies I manage to make here..well, safe to say they wouldn't let me forget it!" She said. "Didn't recall asking for an explanation!" Weevil said. "True! You have done great so far...please stay on this track!" She said. "I never make any promises I'm not sure I can keep.. but with you gone I don't think I stand much of a chance if I find myself on the wrong track!" He said. "We'll stay in touch!" She said. "Don't make promises you don't intend on keeping V!" He said and gave her a hug. "Guess I gotta go back to work, you know things to fix and all that!" He said but held on to her for a second more, before letting her go. "Bye Weevil!" She said. "Bye." He said, giving Piz a nod before turning his back and left. "I knew you helped him out, but I didn't know you were friends!" Piz said. "We are...or were… or we were something, traded favours and other things!" Veronica said. "Ready to go?" She then said and Piz nodded. _


	3. You were always there

**3 - You were always there**

"I guess you're right.. I know that well!" He said, referring to his marriage. "Yeah, you know that better than most! Actually, you know me better than most… you were always there!" She said. "Were?" He asked. "Well, I am not sure you always will be, I kind of burned the bridges, like with everything else!" She said. "That is a really weird thing to say to someone you claim knows you well! You really think I won't be there for you, cause if you do… then you have lost your smarts and I doubt you have!" Veronica took one of her hands out from her pockets and laid it on one of his hands. "15 years is a long time to keep a secret, specially in Neptune!" She said. "Was never a secret, just a hidden truth everyone knew!" Veronica nodded. "So I asked you again.. what do you want from me?" Veronica put her head on his shoulder. "I am not sure...I want you back..!" She said. "Try again, not buying it, you can't get something you never lost back!" "Can you just hold me… just for now I only want you to hold me!" She said. "I am not sure I can do that. I have held onto you for 15 years, figuratively. You'd think my dream would be to just hold you, but I am getting to old! Too old to wait, to old to pretend it's all okay, when it really isn't!" He said and she looked at him. Suddenly he found his arms was around her, but it wasn't because she put them there, he did.

_4 years ago_

"_Are you happy now? Here you go!" He said and put a check on the kitchen table. "What's this?" Jade asked. "It's my settlement! I also got screamed at and the very people who has helped me through all this never wants to see me again, so you should be happy!" He said. "You think this is what I wanted to be happy?" She asked. "Are you telling me it's not, cause that's not what I've been hearing for the last...I don't know six months!" He said. "I wanted you to be my husband, I wanted you to put me and Valentina first! I wanted to feel like we were the most important in your life, but we are not! I am actually in third place, and I am not sure if Valentina! is in first or second!" She said, almost screaming. "What the hell are you talking about, you think I am ranking my fucking life?" He asked, trying to remain calm. "You don't have to! But I really hope Valentina comes before her!" Jade said, now with a heartbroken voice. "You are in love with Veronica Mars, you always have been and you always will be! That means that I am actually the third wheel in my own marriage!" She said and now she was crying, and he found himself without words. "When we met you told me about her, but you also said it was a lifetime ago… but you were wrong, all it took was for her to come back here again!" She looked at him and he still had no words. He could say she was wrong, that she had no idea what she was saying… only she did know, in fact she was completely right! _


	4. You are terrified

**4 - You are terrified**

Weevil quickly took his arm away from her. "No! I can't do it! Do you have any idea.. or clue as you like to work with, how many times you just left me heartbroken? And don't you dare to say sorry one more time, it's no use!" "Fine! How about you are totally right, I can imagine a few of the times, but not all!" She said and he got up. "Well, that got me nowhere, did it?" Veronica also got up. "I may not have seen all the times in the past, but I do see them now! You are terrified, terrified that I am messing with you and terrified that I will use you! I can't fight against your feelings, but I can be honest! You are not the only one who is terrified, and on top of that you are not the one feeling guilty for the fact that something that has stared you in the face for so long took you just as many years to understand and figure out. I am not playing a victim, I am being honest! I could have come here and just said thank you… and just said sorry, but I asked you to hold me, do you think I would ask that if I were not serious? You think I go around asking random people to hold me, because I don't!" Weevil closed his eyes. "Why were you at Logan's funeral?" She asked. "That's over a year ago, why do you ask that?" He asked. "It's 14 years ago I felt safe enough to go all the way, a little over a year is nothing!" She said. "He was one of very few assholes that turned into a good man, and his past is worse than so many others… I respected him in the end, accepted that he was the one who made you happy… then I needed to see that you were all right, I kept hidden though, far back!" He admitted. "I saw you, I noticed you!" She said and took one step closer to him, she was now closer than she had been for many years. "If you knew, why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked. "I could ask you the same, and I think that is more the question, it's been over 15 years, you can't say you never had a chance to tell me!" "When would that have been? When you were in between break ups with Logan or the few times you were in between boyfriends? I doubt it would have made a difference… " He said and looked her right in the eye. "I can't answer for the past, only for the present!" She said. "That's really poetic and you not answering is kind of the answer!" He said. "No, it is the honest answer, but would I have used you again.. maybe..maybe not. Would I have stayed in Neptune if you had asked me? Probably not after the sextape thing...but if you had needed me to come, I would have come back, that I do know!" "Fuck it…" Weevil said and kissed her, she kissed him back.

_1 year and some months ago_

_The door flew up and Alonzo flew up from the couch. "You! Out!" He told Clauda, but she just shook her head. "Fine, you ain't gonna like this!" He said and grabbed Alonzo in a choke hold and banged him up against the wall. "If you ever come near her again, I will kill you and I don't care if your whole cartell comes after me! I know you are after the bomber and she isn't it! A bomber dead I don't care about...but her… her I care about!" He said and let go of Alonzo. "Then she should back of our business!" Alonzo said. "As long as you are not the bomber, she will!" Weevil said and pushed Alonzo down, he then turned to Claudia. "You went to far! I said nothing about your choice of boyfriend, you shouldn't care about anyone in my life!" He said. "She isn't in your life, she never was… if you don't count all the times you had to save her ass, or the times you gave a free pass...or when she worked with you on the lawsuit, which would have gained her as much as you! She is using you!" Claudia said. "Well, like you said, using me… not anyone else! Stay out of it!" Weevil then left the room, there was no reason for him to let them see the fact that the shock had no slowly worn of, he had gone from terrified to relieved. _


	5. So where does this leave us

**5 - So where does this leave us? **

Weevil broke the kiss but kept eye contact. "I can't live on hope anymore...can't live with confusion, I actually think I deserve more than that!" He said. "Normally I would ask if you aren't able to take a hint, but in this case I agree. I don't ask strangers or random people to hold me, and I sure as hell don't kiss them!" She said. "So where does this leave us?" He asked. "Where… I am going to leave that with you. I have recked a lot of friendsships and I always manage to destroy any relationship I have. I don't trust people easily and I am probably not able to change. I am still nosy and I still come out and accuse people… probably even you if I must… so if that sounds like something you can live with then that's where we are. If not, then that is where we are!" She said. "Honesty… that's all I ask! If you think I did something ask me, but no more going behind my back… you may not trust easily… but I have remained loyal and had your back for 15 years, that must give me some trust!" He said and she nodded, then she kissed him again.


	6. So where does this leave us part 2

**5- So where does this leave us? Part 2**

"Can you hold me now?" She asked and he nodded. "You trust me?" He asked and she smiled. "You'd think I would say no, base on our track record… but actually, I have always trusted… well, not always but for the last 14 years I have! The first year is ifie at best." "I don't buy that. 14 years ago, you accused me of blowing up a bus...killing multiple people, you thought I killed a man who later had your name on his hand, you said I stole the money from our winter carnival and you probably thought I killed Thumper!" Veronica sat down between his legs. "You got some memory there vato… but yeah I had my theory about the buscrash… the man with my name on his hand, that time I did believe you, and you did steal the money...which benefited me greatly since it got us to magic mountain… Thumper though, I have always wondered… are you capable of killing a man?" Weevil looked down at her. "Yes I am. If he threatens what I love, I could, but Thumper was a dead man as soon as he turned up without the money for the Fitzpatricks, I fiddled them around a bit… and they probably got rid of him." Veronica nodded. "Yeah, the trust was more regarding me...you would never hurt me!" She said. "No, but you were also the sheriff's daughter so I wouldn't have hurt you anyway… but I think I get it, what you are thinking about isn't about hurt, it's about trust and protection." Veronica agreed and needed to close her jacket it was getting cold. "I would invite you in, but Claudia lives here, and I really don't want this night ending with a showdown between the two of you, I also don't want it to end… and we have the shop unless you have a better place!" He said. "I know a place, it's mostly boxes right now, but I am getting there… unpacking is just boring and I really wanted to do this first!" "Got any drinks there?" "Anything from herbal tea that dad says I should drink and good old whiskey!" She said.

_15 years ago_

_..."You get what boy? You get that you are a dead man walking, is that what you get?" "Leave him alone!" Weevil turned around and found a blonde girl sitting there, he had been busy with the snitch, so he did not see that he had company at his table. "Sista! The only time I care what a woman has to say is when she is riding the big ol hog, but even then it's not so much talking as it is a bunch of "ohhh" and " awws" you know?" He said, thinking this would embarrass her, however he was surprised that it rather had the opposite effect. "So it's big huh?" She just said and he had to smile. "Legendary!" He replied. "So let's see it! I mean if it is as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend...we could go to prom together!" She said and now he was getting just a tad annoyed. "What seems to be the problem? I am on a schedule here vato!" She said and he found himself without words. "Yo Weevil, don't let blondie talk to you like that!" Felix said, but Weevil still found himself without words. "Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too?" She said, and even she had gotten him silent, that wouldn't work on Felix. "Hell, I'll show you mine!" He said and Weevil was forced back to reality when he realised that Felix had started to unzip his pants. He quickly put his arm up to stop him and found that vice principal Clemmons apperenance for once was welcome. He got them away from the table. "Did I hear that correctly?" Weevil said and Felix looked confused. "Did Clemmons just call her Veronica, is that the former sheriffs daughter?" He said and Felix nodded. "What did I miss?" Weevil asked, because quite frankly he wasn't in school that often and this start of the term he had only been there once, and that was early this morning when they had taped up the snitch at the flagpole. "Missed? Not sure you missed much. Kane broke up with her last year, your dirty little secret got killed and her dad lost his position, I am surprised she is still here!" Felix said. "Don't talk about that!" He told Felix, meaning Lily. "Well anyway, guess that is what happens when life turns into a bitch!" Felix said and Weevil only agreed to half of that. Sure, life could change you, he knew that better than anyone, but that girl...really? That innocent, kind and sweet girl that had been Lily's best friend for some reason, even though he had no idea how those two could be friends since they were so different.. But it looked like they might not have been so different after all. Lily had called ner sweet and naive though, but it looked like Veronica Mars was not who everyone had thought. The girl he had seen would never in a million years stand up to someone like him. "So what's the plan?" Chardo said as he came walking up to him and Felix. "What?" Weevil asked. "With the snitch! We gonna follow him around?" Weevil was about to say yes, but then changed his mind. "No, let's follow her around instead!" Had he not been their leader they would have asked and challenged him why, now they only thought it._


	7. Why now

**6 - Why now?**

"What's your poison?" Veronica asked. "Um… you got beer?" Weevil asked as he tried to maneuver between all the boxes and sat down on her couch. "Sure! Don't worry, the boxes over there is nothing fragile." Weevil nodded. "So you sleep in the couch?" He asked. "Yeah. Didn't wanna take the bed from dad's and really didn't want to take the bed me and Logan had...so I'm gonna buy one!" She said. "Gonna? That doesn't sound like you!" He said and she gave him a beer and had a glass of wine… a very full glass! "No, I know! But I am slowly getting there, and by slowly I mean really slowly!" She said and sat down. "Why did come, why now?" He asked. "I guess it was time. I have been forced to deal with everything up to this point… but the things between us, well that I never dealt with!" She said. "And what did you expect?" He asked and she looked up at him! "That doesn't sound like you! But… I have no idea. Sometimes I figured you'd just be angry and pushed me away, sometimes not!" "I ain't the one known for pushing people away, am I?" He said. "No, but since that is what I do, I think others are doing it too, it's easier to think that!" She said and drank from the wine glass. "Fine, that what you want me to do? Want me to push you away, want me to act like you?" He asked. "Surprisingly…. No! See I really don't like me acting like...you know me.. and I must say I get why some people really don't like me! When I said I am not sure I am able to changed just because Logan could, that doesn't mean I don't see how I act!" Weevil smiled. "Right, that why you came to me that night…?" He asked, fairly. "No! But I am not sure you are going like the answer!" She said. "Try me!" She nodded. "All right, then sit back vato, this is going to take a while!" She said. "Really? Cause to me a simple "I used you" is only simple, like three words simple!" Veronica smiled. "Oh Weevil, when have you ever known me to be simple?" She asked and he actually agreed and sat back. "So a few days before I came to you, my dad had thrown out Logan after I broke up with him… he did not take our break up that good, on top of that I got signals from Duncan, but I had no idea what I felt… blend that together with everything else that happened before the summer.. I guess you were the one thing in my life that never changed, a constant, someone stable… and I didn't have much of that going for me!" Weevil gave her the wine glass back. "That was a lot of words, but I still end up with the three words of "I used you"... you just a bigger vocabulary!" He said. "Maybe, but I like my version better, I don't seem like such a bitch in mine!" She said and he smiled. "Yeah, I could probably say that I am over it… I thought I was for many years, yet… I am not!" He said. "That you felt safe enough to do that with me is only a bit of help!" He said. "Does anyone know?" She asked him. "I never told anyone, and to be fair...everyone figured I had reason enough to hate you anyway when school started! You told anyone?" He asked. "No… but no one ever asked, not sure if I would have told anyone then...but I think Logan thought I wasn't ready, which I wasn't.. but Duncan figured I had done it with Logan..so.."Weevil put his hand up. "Thank you..That's enough information! And the no one ever asked bullshit is crap! If you wanted to tell people you could have just told them!" He said. "True...you afraid to sit next to me?" She asked and he shook his head. "No, but I am out. My bottle isn't as big as your glass is!" He said and got up and opened her fridge. "What the… are you ever eating?" He asked. "Not that much of a cook!" She said. "No, I can see that, this looks like my fridge, and that says a lot.. you wanna look like I do?" He said and took out a beer. "Don't worry, I am an only child, my dad will never let me starve... " She said and he sat down next to her. "...or grow up!" She said. "Oh, he did let you grow up! Having a daughter is terrifying, trust me!" He said. "Have you seen her?" Veronica asked. "No. Talk to her often though! Not the same of course. " He said. "My head is telling me that this is the right time for a hug, but like we have said, this is not my strong side!" She said and he smiled, then hugged her. "This time that head of your is right!...and I did tell Letty!" He said and she looked up. "That woman.. she knew you inside, and you could never stay mad at her either… I could never stay mad at you either, and you gave me plenty of reasons to!" "Yeah...I seem to do that to most!" She said and then kissed him.

_A few months back_

"_Eli?" Weevil turned around and found Keith Mars standing there. "Not here to make a scene, sheriff!" He just said. "I didn't think you were!" Keith said. "She leave?" Weevil asked. "You know she did, you know she had to!" Keith said. "Actually sheriff..I am not. I don't get it. Here she has … everyone who loves her. You, that really loudmonth girl, Wallace…" He said. "You?" Keith said. "Well, can't all be good people here, it isn't all good people everywhere!" He said. "You are right, there are bad people everywhere… you are not one Eli!" Keith said. "Really? You saying you liked to see me and your daughter together?" He asked. "No, I hated it. You have a daughter, can you blame me?" Weevil just shook his head and was about to go, he actually couldn't blame the former sheriff for that. "But I was wrong!" Keith said and Weevil looked up. "You came up to that cabin with one purpose and one only, to save her life, and I saw your face Eli, I saw it up close..I always thought that you were the one using her… but it wasn't!" "Well, the Mars family usually gets it right, but I still don't get why she needs to leave!" He said. "She needs to breathe, and I..and you have to let her. She will be back!" "Right, and then this starts all over again!" Weevil said. "No. It will never be the same. You didn't owe her or me anything… you could have left us, it had nothing to do with you, but you choose to tell her, not with words, but with action. Now she needs some space and we are going to give it to her!" Weevil nodded._


	8. He called me

Veronica took his beer and put it on the table, on of the few things she had put up. She put her glass on the table next to the bottle and sat in his lap. She kissed him again. "Dad knew." She then said and he looked at her. "I figured that...not sure how long he has known though!" Weevil said, but then kissed her again. "He is a bit like Letty was, he just knows things." She said. "I didn't mean that night, I really hope he doesn't know of any of that concerning me...but he knew about you!" She said and sat closer to him. "I know, he told me...the night you left...the last time you left!" He said. "Yes, he called me, so if you wonder what got me back here, that call may have been a part of it!" She said and he flipped her down and laid on top of her. "You really don't have to try and explain … not anymore!" He said. "Not trying to…" She said and kissed him, before taking his hands.

_Weeks before_

"_Hey dad!" Veronica said as she sat with her morning coffee. "How are you?" He asked. "Same as yesterday, and all the days before!" She said. "Yet, you don't actually say how it is, soon these references isn't enough and I will find you!" Keith said and Veronica smiled. "Okay, I am getting there, slowly!" She said. "Sounds better!" Keith said. "I guess it does. How are you?" She said. "I have a confession, and I have waited to tell you, I wanted to hear you were okay first!" He said. "You are scaring me!" Veronica said. "Eli was there, the day you left… the day of the funeral, just like he was there that night in the cabin, did you ever talk to him about it?" Keith asked. "What would "it" be?" Veronica asked, wondering what Weevil may have said. "About where you two are… and I thought I have raised you good enough to thank the very person who saved our lives!" Keith said. "What did he tell you?" Veronica asked. "Nothing, he doesn't have to speak, not anymore… he doesn't have to speak to me, he does however need to speak to you or you need to speak to him!" "I know!" Veronica said. "Well, you can't do that from wherever you are!" Keith said. "Like you don't know where I am!" Veronica said. "You are my child, you will never be out of my sight… I have noticed that you are coming closer to Neptune, or am I wrong?" Keith asked. "Of course you aren't wrong!" "Good, then I suggest you come back to have that talk, you may not think you owe him that, but I am telling you that you do!" Keith said. "Oh I know I do. I saw him there at the funeral you know, he probably thinks he blended in, but he does not!" She said. "No, but he kept back. Respected your grief, now I need you to respect him. I didn't say thank you… not because I am not thankful, I am. But he wasn't there for me Veronica, he wasn't there for me!" "I know he wasn't." Veronica said. _


	9. He called me part 2

**He called me - part 2**

Weevil broke his kiss and sat up. "You gotta get a bed! This couch is killing my back!" He said and she smiled. "You are getting old, but that doesn't mean you are wrong!" She said and sat up, taking her wineglass again. "So, where were you? Guessing you weren't just vacationing!" He said. "No, that wouldn't be me. I was working, seeing Mac..and Leo!" She said and he looked at her. " "Before or after your dad called?" Weevil asked. "It was after he called me… if you were referring to Leo." She said. "I was. Clean cut FBI man… could have made you happy, don't tell me you haven't thought about it!" He said and she smiled. "Actually I have, a little to much, when he was here for the bombings, I nearly did something stupid, really stupid!" She said. "Oh yeah?" He said. "But I didn't. And I did rip his heart out the first time around, after I first used him that is!" "So how was it… your meeting?" Weevil asked. "Is that really the question?" She asked. "Nope, but it is my way of asking something nicely!" Veronica drank some wine. "Aren't we to old for that?" "Fine, you feel something for him and if you do, please just tell me!" He said. "Hm.. well that is more complicated than you might think. First of all, do I feel something for him? Yes! He is a good man, so I guess I have to say yes to your question. If you were to dive deeper though, did I choose to invite him to my couch and kiss him? No!" Weevil still wasn't happy with that answer. "Did you make that clear to him?" He asked. "Again, is that really the question and if it isn't would you please just ask it?" "Fine, did you tell him you weren't in to him anymore?" He asked. "Not in those words, but I told him there was someone else I needed to see and that someone else was the one I planned to try and make it work with!" She said. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, I think those were my exact words."

_Two weeks prior_

"_Oh man… breakfast and you unexpectedly! I am terrified!" Leo said as he invited her in his small apartment. "So this is how an FBI agent lives?" "This is how a divorced man with a full time job lives!" He said and then gave her a hug. "How are you Veronica?" He then asked and let her go. "You have any coffee to go with this?" She asked. "You are scaring me again!" He said, but put the coffee maker on. "No need to be scared. You are kind of the last stop before I go back home!" She said. "Back home as in Neptune or have you find somewhere else to call home?" He asked as the coffee was getting ready. "Sadly I think Neptune is where I belong!" She said. "If you have to say sadly, it isn't what I would call my home!" She tilted her head and he gave her a cup of coffee. "Well, I need to. That town has really made me work for calling it home, but it is!" She said. "So back to PI business?" He asked. "Yeah, just like Neptune is home, I think that is my calling. Dad can argue all he wants, but he can't really do anything about now when I am an adult!" She said. "I bet he regrets teaching you now!" Leo said and she smiled. "Yeah, I know he does...but I wouldn't be myself, and even though I have those who hate me, I also would hate me if I weren't who I am today!" She said and ate from the croissant! "The ones with chocolate in them! You really know how to make a guy happy!" "Guy, who wouldn't be happy with these!" She said. "So what brings you here cause I take it you wouldn't want me to put in a good word for you at the bureau!" He said. "No. I just felt I needed to at least visit you!" She said. "Any reason for that?" He said and she smiled. "And there is that smile, the smile I can't say no to or resist!" He said. "Logan dying took a toll on me, I blamed myself… sorry I blame myself for it everyday. But I also see we were heading in different directions. He held Wallace baby, I know he wanted to settle down, have a family and I am not made for that… and I know you are one of those who wants that too!" She said. "I don't have to have it. I already did the marriage thing, didn't turn out so good!" He said. "No, you are a family man… you know that!" She said and he had to agree. "Nothing that says you couldn't be!" "Oh there are so many things that says I couldn't be." Leo put down his croissant and put his hand on hers. "People change Veronica!" He said. "You're right, most do… I don't, not on that!" "Why?" He asked. "Because I am not made for it, it's not me!" She said. "I think you have changed… and I think everyone does!" He said and she took away her hand. "Yeah… to a degree, but some people are just always the same in nature!" She said and looked up. "There is one person I need to see in Neptune, someone I plan on making it work with!" She said. "Really?" She nodded. "You know how you have those few people in your life that are always there, always have your back..always do the crazy things you ask for without asking. Well dad did ask sometimes, Wallace also asked… this one never did! Just did whatever things I asked." She said. "Sounds like someone loyal!" He said. "Yes, he was… well is, and has been for 15 years!" Leo nodded. "Then I wouldn't make him wait any longer!" Veronica got up and kissed Leos cheek, then she left just as sudden as she had appeared. _


	10. You were always by me, always

_13 years ago_

"_What the…" Weevil said as he opened his door to sight he had seen before. This time, however, she was by herself, no pitbull with her. "You back to throw something else at me?" He asked. "No. It was the campus police… how is that for ironic?" She said. "I don't give a shit actually!" He said. "No?" She asked. "No! You really thought I could do that to you? You actually thought I could take something like that from you… something she gave you?" He said, actually he more screamed. "I did. And I was wrong!" She said. "That's it? You were wrong? That's not good enough!" He said, now a bit calmer. "I know it isn't." She said. "Really? Cause a year ago you came to me… you let me take something you had saved and now you accused me of stealing something you got from Lily. What kind of monster would do that?" He asked. "A real one, and you are not it! I don't expect you to forgive me… and what I gave you, I don't regret that. I am actually happy I did that with you!" She said. "Don't ever accuse me of something like that again, you hear me… ever! I wouldn't.. not to you Veronica, not to you!" He said. "I hear you, and it might be hard to get… but I trust you, I really do!" She said and she got up. "And… I'm sorry, I know you felt for her!" She said. "Maybe I did, but that was a long time ago, this is about you and me… and only you and me!" He said. "Yes it is. I won't do it again!" She said and was about to leave. "Why didn't you bring Backup? You can't just wander around here on your own!" He said. "I have my taser, and the car is just up the street!" She said. "I'll just wait in the door until you have driven off!" He said and she nodded._

"So that's where you keep it?" Weevil said and took out her necklace where she kept her wedding band. "Yes, I hated that the necklace and the ring fit together so great, but now I find it nice." She said and laid down on him. "Your heart is beating really fast!" She said. "Yeah, I bet it is...wouldn't expect it to not!" He answered and she smiled. "Logan once told me that our love was epic… he was right, it kind of was at least for a time! But the difference between him and you is that you were always by me...always!" "I don't think I ever said sorry for your loss!" He said. "No, but I never said thank you for being alive, dad was upset about that..said he raised me better, and he did!" She said. "You have said it now, I think you have said sorry and thank you more times now than you have through out 15 years!" She nodded. "Well you said something about my vocabulary… it hasn't had those words a lot! I have lots of fault you know!" She said. "Who doesn't? But I stand by a statement I made...even if it was said in anger… "We can't all be like you, practically perfect!" Of course you had an answer to that!" She smiled. "Of course I did, it's how I function… however,there is this one thing I must ask of you!" She said. "I will go back to work for dad, it's where I belong… so I need you to clean your closet, mainly your shop! You never wanted me to change and I always wanted you too..it's a bit unfair, but I only ask you to change the things around you, not you as a person!" She said. "So you don't want to come to me and accuse me anymore? I guess that is fair…" He said. "Is that a yes?" She said. "It's an "I will make a big ass effort" and I guess I will also have you after me… so really is no use in keeping that up!" He said. "You actually have managed to fool me, you are one of few!" She said. "Yeah, and man do I take pride in that!" He said. "Good, great… live for that, but it's the past! I can't worry and constantly feel suspicions towards you!" She said. "You mean you actually wanna try and trust me?" He asked. "Yeah, and do not rub it in my face, and do not destroy it!" She said and he kissed her. She then looked outside. "Sun is rising!" She said but he wasn't interested in that, instead he looked at her and only her. With that, the night of the confession was over and the circle was now closed.


	11. Circle is closed

_14 years ago_

_Veronica kissed him and he kissed her back. "You sure about that?" He asked. "I think I am!" She said and was about to kiss him again. "No gonna move on with an "I think"... " He said. "Okay… I am sure, but I am also kind of nervous, my first time wasn't that great!" She said. "Then erase that out of that head of yours!" He said and they went inside. "No one is home?" She asked. "Not right now, but I would prefer to go up to my room, you never know who can march in here!" He said. "Your room it is!" She said and followed him upstairs, he closed the door and she turned to him. "There is one thing I have to tell you… well I guess one more thing I have to tell you!" She said. "okay?" He said. "I...uhh… I was at the doctors a while ago… he told me I had the clap… I don't have it now though!" Weevil backed up a bit. "Wait a minute… you lost your virginity ..well you got raped and at the same time you also got the clap?" Veronica nodded. "Yeah, all because I wanted to go there to show everyone that I was not affected by their talking! ...So when you asked me if I was sure… I am sure I want this, I am sure it should be you… however I am a bit..insecure and worried about everything!" She said. "Why are you sure you want me and you to do this?" He asked and got up closer to her. "I guess I am not, I can't be if you don't agree!" She said. "Oh I agree.. fully! And I have actually never had STD.. Grandma would have killed me!" He said. "I wasn't telling you because I was worried you had anything, however that seems like something I should make a habit of asking.. but I told you mostly so that you know!" She said and he kissed her. "Well, you don't have to worry about any of that with me, in addition to scaring the hell out of me if I were to contract any STD:s the prospect of a girl showing up pregnant here is even worse!" He said and picked up a condom from his back pocket. "Always prepared?" She asked. "Yeah, always! Now, you need to try and relax… and tell me if I should stop, I will stop!" He said. "I know that!" He laid her down on his bed and kissed her for a long time. He then got her out of her top and kissed his way down towards her pants. She tensed up. "Nope, you gotta tell me with words, not just tense up, that won't be fun for anyone!" He said and she nodded, he kissed her mouth again and took his shirt of, he then kissed his way down again and this time she didn't tense up…._


End file.
